Life Without Lissa
by TotallyGaga
Summary: When Rose becomes ill, Lissa goes shopping to get her a get well present... tragedy strikes and the strigoi kill Lissa. 3 years later, and how is everyone doing? soz, summaries are difficult!
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) HI! This is my first fanfiction, wow I'm excited! This story isnt as deppressing throughout as it is here, I just needed a dramatic beggining... soz 4 doing this 2 Lissa. u might just see her again though...**

A sudden pain wrecked through my head as I felt myself slipping into Lissa. She was in trouble, I should have never let her go shopping without me. The strigoi were slowly killing her, and I was too far away to do anything. All I could do was sit and watch through her eyes as the strigoi with shoulder-length blonde hair and a sneer on his face bit into her soft neck.

Lissa cried out in agony, then bliss. No matter how life threatening the situation was, those endorphins always did their magic. The strigoi pulled back and wiped her blood off his mouth, only then did it occur to me that I'd seen him somewhere before. I couldn't quite remember where…

"I told your friend I would kill you." he growled. Then I realised, it was Nathan! The strigoi that wanted to wipe out the Dragomir line and had almost killed Dimitri before I fought him off. If only I had killed him when I had the chance!

I felt tears running down Lissa's cheeks as Nathan bent down to finish her off.

_Rose, take care of Christian._ She sent through the bond, _And yourself, I love you all, live happy lives._

I felt the last threads of life slip away from her as I slowly came back to my own mind, I opened my eyes in a hospital bed. I had been there for a week now. I had caught some kind of disease and I kept slipping unconscious.

Dimitri held my hand tightly, he saw me waking up. "Rose? Are you ok?" he asked.

Tears rolled down my face as I choked out a sobbing reply, "No!." I said, "No! I'm not… I'm not… oh, Dimitri, Lissa's dead."

**I would love to publish more chapters after this but I would like to know what u think... so please R+R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) Hey there! I told you it isnt as depressing when u get into it! This chapter is purely happy! I promise! Thankyou for reviewing! I cannot begin to describe how much it means to me to know people are actually reading this stuff! THANKYOU! **

_3 years later…_

"Christian?" I shouted, walking into the church attic. That was where Christian spent all his time. He wouldn't even let us clean it, he would only let me, Dimitri, Mia, Eddie, Jill and Poppy up there. Even his aunt Tasha was banned.

"Rose? Is that you?" he called out from his fort of boxes.

"Yes! Its me, I brought you some food and blood!" I replied and left it on top of a box. I walked into his fort and sat down next to him. The walls were completely covered with pictures of Lissa, some were new that we found recently, they were always creeping up, some were old and faded with his gazing at them continuously for 3 years.

"How are you, honey?" I asked, I always called him honey, after everything he'd been through I thought he could do with a little affectionate nick-name. I had taken Lissa's last request literally and looked after Christian, I saw him as a brother. A brother that needed my help.

"Same old, same old." he replied. He immediately became absorbed with his work- he was writing a novel. It was 1500 pages long and Christian agonised over every word. It was all he did up here so I guess it was a good thing he had such an absorbing hobby. But it wasn't helping the depression.

Sensing that he didn't want to talk, I got up and ruffled his hair, "I gotta run, don't set anything on fire again!"

"I'll try not to." he said without looking up. I sighed, blew him a kiss and left.

Once out of the church I almost immediately ran into Poppy, "Oh, hey Rose!" she said smiling brightly, "is Christian ok?"

"Yes," I replied, taking her arm, "he's fine, but he's getting more and more detached."

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. "I thought he was getting so much better!"

"So did I." I mumbled.

"Oh, well. Happier subjects and all that!" she said happily, honestly nothing could get that girl down, "Dimitri's one step closer to finding the Dragomir heir."

"That's great!" I said, "Have you visited him recently?"

"Yeah, I visited him yesterday." I smiled, Poppy could teleport from one place to another, and that was only one of her abilities. She was human once, but then she died and now she was an angel, she had appeared to us a month before Lissa died and had stayed at the academy with us ever since. At first glance she looked normal, but after a while it becomes more obvious that she wasn't alive. The way she looked slightly fainter in sunlight and in bright light she's barely there at all, the way she knew what would happen and when, the way she just appears when you need her. She was an angel, our angel.

"How is he?" I asked. I knew that the separation was just as bad for him as it was for me. Once he got sucked into this stupid mission to find the Dragomir heir, we ran off to Vegas and eloped. We knew it was a dangerous mission, so we wanted there to be some kind of formal piece of evidence that we were together, a marriage certificate did the job well.

"He's absolutely fine, he misses you though…" she sighed, looking wistfully into the sky.

I patted her on the shoulder, Poppy knew everything about me and Dimitri somehow. Whenever I asked her, she just tapped the side of her nose in an annoying way. But even so, we only thought it fair that if she knew our secrets, we should know hers. She would still only tell us a bit though. All we knew was that she was in love and the man was still alive. Because he knew her when she was alive she couldn't go to him, so she had to wait until he died. It tore her apart to be away from him, but she also didn't want to hope for his death.

"C'mon," I said. "Lets get over to Mia's. She and Eddie want to tell us something, remember?"

Poppy nodded and disappeared. I hated it when she did that…

I walked across campus to the teachers' dorms. On the top floor was Mia and Eddie's room. After Lissa died they had gone to each other for comfort, they had been a couple ever since.

I knocked on the door and it was opened by a widely grinning Eddie.

I laughed, "Why so happy, Ed?"

He just grinned wider and pulled me into a hug, "Today is a day to celebrate Rose." he whispered into my ear. He pulled away and pulled me into the room, "Come on!" he said. "Everyone's waiting for you!"

I laughed and let him pull me towards the living room door. Inside there was Mia, Poppy, Adrian and a picture of Dimitri next to the phone with the speaker phone light on. I was slightly confused. There must be something important going on if they called everyone to listen.

Eddie cleared his throat and I went to sit next to Poppy, "What's going on?" I whispered to her.

"Let them tell you," she whispered back.

Mia got up to stand next to Eddie and smiled at all of us. I smiled back, we never smiled much anymore…

"Well everyone, we call this meeting to order!" Eddie said, banging his fist on the coffee table. We all laughed quietly, we were here for light hearted matters, a welcome change.

"First of all," Mia began. "We would like to thank everyone for joining us here. We understand that you are all very busy people, except for Poppy." She smiled evilly in Poppy's direction. "Anyways we have something so important to tell you, we are actually going to brave Christian later and tell him in the love nest."

"Wow, this must be important," Dimitri said from the phone line.

We all laughed, Christian was becoming scary to those who didn't know him that well, to us he was actually getting better.

"Getting to the point…" Eddie continued. "Mia and I have to tell you that… on three, one, two, three…"

"We're pregnant!" They said together. Poppy and I screamed in delight and ran to hug her and Eddie. Adrian looked at us with amusement.

"You cant see it Belikov but right now I'm exchanging eyebrow raised looks with you." He said in the direction of the phone. Dimitri laughed back…

"I return your look, Ivashkov. But I don't think this is as ridiculous as you seem to." A loud crash sounded through the phone line. "Uh oh, I've got to go, congrats you two, love you Rose!"

I laughed and yelled "Love you too!" The phone clicked as he hung up. Poppy and I broke into another round of squealing and hugged Mia again.

**Please R+R! If you do I will love you forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thankyou for the reviews, favorite stories and subscriptions! The emails I get to tell me about them really make my day! I'm really sorry if you dont like it when it's depressing, but it can't all be as happy as the last chapter or this story would be really boring! I hope you enjoy this!**

I walked towards my first class. Since Alberta broke her leg and it set badly, I've been taking her classes. Before I was just here as Christian's guardian, but I had been given a purpose, and it helped the darkness that still leaked into me. Even though Lissa was dead, I could still occasionally see through her eyes and take away her darkness, but only when Poppy visited her.

I sighed, people thought that Christian was the only one really affected by Lissa's death but he wasn't. I could feel the emptiness through the bond, the loneliness without her was almost unbearable. I hadn't realised how used to her emotions I had gotton.

"Hey, Little Dhampir." Adrian said, coming in my direction from the bush he was hiding in.

"What were you doing in the bush, Adrian?" I asked.

"I wasn't in a bush." he replied with a stubborn look on his face.

"Yes you were," I said. "You were in a bush and if you don't tell me why I'll go find out myself."

His expression turned scared, "Ok, ok! I was in the bush, smoking." his voice trailed off at the end of his confession.

"Adrian!" I exclaimed, "You quit ages ago! Why start again now?"

"I did quit ages ago, but then Lissa died and the darkness started building up and I wanted it to go away and I _panicked_! Everyone was too busy grieving to notice what little old Adrian was doing so I figured, why not? I managed to start again the week Lissa died and it felt so good I've been smoking ever since. And you know what? I don't care what you or anyone thinks about it."

I stared at him in disbelief as he finished his rant, he was shouting by the end of it. I was shadow kissed for long enough to be able to recognise a darkness induced rant when I saw one, but they were always influenced by truth.

Tears began to pool in Adrian's eyes as his knees gave in and he fell to the ground. His body began to shake with the heat wrenching sobs coming from his chest. I ran over to him to give him a hug and comfort him.

"Shhhh, shhhh." I whispered. "It's ok."

After a few minutes of rocking him gently I realised that I was late for the class I was teaching. Poppy appeared to take my place, "Thank you," I mouthed to her. She gave me a nod and a sad smile in return.

"C'mon big guy," She said, lugging Adrian out of my arms. "Lets get you inside." She ducked under his shoulder to take his weight and helped him walk in the direction of his room.

I smiled sadly to myself as I walked to Advanced Guardian Techniques. Poppy and Adrian were best friends forever, mostly because they were also drinking buddies. I didn't like it, but Poppy could almost flick a switch inside of her to stop being drunk, so they were safe. "Or as safe as anyone can be in this world." I mumbled to myself.

I put on my confident face and strode into the classroom, "Sorry I'm late class, now, have you started setting up or have you been wreaking havoc?"

The guilty looks on the class' face's said it all. I laughed, "Well then you know what to do, we want mats and blindfolds! _Quickly!"_

The class hurried off to get what I told them to. I laughed to myself, this was going to be fun.

As soon as my classes were over, I began walking to the church to see if Christian was ok. Eddie and Mia had told him their news yesterday and apparently he didn't quite take it as well as Poppy and I had.

I was almost there when I felt a startling nausea spread through me, I turned to look around but I didn't need to, I knew that feeling from anywhere. There were strigoi around.

A black figure swept past me at inhuman speed so I attacked. After a few minutes of sparring with this ungodly creature from hell, my stake found its way into its chest.

The nausea did not stop, so I ran to go warn the others. Christian was safe in the church, Mia had Eddie to protect her and strigoi always stayed away from ghosts, so if Poppy was still with Adrian, he should be safe. I ran to the front office and rang the alarm, warning everyone in the area, the students and teachers that there were strigoi about, and the strigoi that they had been found.

I turned to see a tall figure in the doorway, strigoi, I knew it. But he seemed familiar. He stepped into the dim light to illuminate his face and hair. I immediately recognised him. Nathan!

"You b*****d!" I shouted, lunging at him. He deflected my attack almost immediately and we began to fight. He was a difficult opponent, he seemed to know what move I was going to make, just as I had a feeling towards his. We were fighting for an amazing amount of time, each of us getting a few hits in but no-one was obviously winning. I suddenly kicked his legs out from under him and jumped onto his chest, staking him immediately.

As my adrenalin rush ran out I was hit by the sudden exhaustion. I kept trying to stay conscious but my sheer will power wasn't enough. "Why isn't Poppy helping me?" I thought to myself as my eyelids drooped. The last thing I saw before I fell into unconsciousness was the sky beginning to turn pink for the sunrise.

I woke up in a cave. Yeah, a cave. I was stuck there with a scared looking moroi. I shuffled over to him with my bound hands and feet. _They come first _was ringing in my brain.

"Hi," I began. "I'm sorry your in this mess but we're gonna try and get out, my name is Rose Hathaway. What's yours?"

"Eric," He said. "Eric Dragomir."

**Thankyou for reading, i think I'll be able to get the next chapter up tomorrow! And I just want to say one thing to my good friend Emerald-Leaf (AKA Tala), I have not poisoned your brain, you just secretly love vampires! LOL!**

**Thankyou you guys, *mental hugs!* I will update soon xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! Here's the fourth chapter! Sorry for any confusion about the whole Eric Dragomir thing! I just want to say that this character is not Lissa's father. Please Enjoy!**

**Oh! And by the way, yesterday I realised that I have forgotton to do any disclaimers! I do not own Vampire Academy! (Sadly) All credit goes to Richelle Mead, except Poppy, she's my creation!**

My eyes widened with surprise. "Really? Eric Dragomir? Interesting name…" I stuttered.

"Yeah," he said gloomily. "My mum had a fling with some guy in Vegas. She gave me his last name for some reason, I don't know where the Eric comes from though."

I looked down at my feet, Eric Dragomir Jr! The person Dimitri had dedicated two years of his life to find and I had found him by accident! I was sitting next to the last pure Dragomir!

I looked back to his face, of course! How could I have not seen the resemblance? He had Lissa's hair and eyes and a handsome face that proved his mother was a show girl.

"So, you don't know anything about your last name?" I asked.

"No, nothing. I'm guessing its Russian or Romanian." he replied.

"Didn't you find out about it at your school?" I continued.

"No I was home schooled." he went on. "What's with all the questions?" he raised one eyebrow, lucky devil.

"No reason… so you do know what you are right?" I enquired.

"Moroi? Yeah, I know. Wanting to drink blood kinda gives the game away." he smiled, how the hell was he smiling when we were captured by strigoi?

"You seem at ease here." I stated.

He turned his smile into a fully fledged grin, "Only because we are going to be rescued in, 3, 2, 1"

Poppy appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hello dear children." she said happily.

"I have never been happier to see you Poppy, now one question." I turned to Eric. "How in the name of all things ridiculous did he know when you would rescue us?"

"Oh, we planned that between us earlier, I was waiting for him to give the countdown." she paused, most probably seeing the pure horror and confusion on my face. She laughed, "We just wanted to see that look on your face!"

I glared at her. "Are you going to get us out of here or what?"

"Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed and walked through the door. I heard the sound of someone yelling "what the?" and being flung against the wall. Poppy walked back in and with a wave of her hand, broke the ropes around our wrists and told us to hide behind the door.

I slipped my collapsible stake out of my sleeve. Oh, yeah, Guardians get the most awesome gadgets ever! I gestured to Eric so he stepped back a few paces. The door swung open and an extraordinarily angry strigoi came in, he looked around, spotted Poppy and lunged for her. She grabbed his shoulders and tossed him to the floor. **(AN Ghosts are stronger that Strigoi)** I pinned him and staked him in one easy motion. I then got up and sprinted out the door, with Eric and Poppy on my heels.

Poppy took the lead and led us down a cavernous hallway, turned right then opened a door that led to a window.

"Directly under this window is a fire escape." Poppy whispered hurriedly. "Break the window and just step out. You'll be fine, no alarm will go off. There is one strigoi guard next to the gate but he's new and you can easily stake him. There is a car waiting outside with Eddie in it to drive you home. I'll meet you back at the academy."

"Ok," I whispered back, giving her a quick hug. "Thank you."

"No problem," she disappeared.

I turned to Eric, who was still breathless after our sprinting session, "Are you ready?" I asked him. He nodded slowly. I smiled, grabbed his arm and jumped out the window. We landed on a metal platform. I let go of him and we ran down the stairs and towards the large metal gate on the edge of the path.

A young strigoi jumped in front of us. He jumped for me, but I was too fast for him. My stake leaped out like a silver cobra, and he was left, dead, on the floor.

"C'mon!" I yelled to Eric.

We ran to the silver jeep that I knew to be Eddie's. I let him get in first and crawled in after him. "Drive" I yelled to Eddie.

He smiled, "I have never been happier to see you Rose. Who's your friend?"

"I'll explain later, for now lets just go. I don't wanna see any more strigoi."

He laughed softly as he put the jeep into gear and drove in the direction of the academy.

I looked back at the Strigoi hideout I was just in. It looked like a mountain with windows. But I could only see the windows because I knew they were there. Damn, Strigoi were good at hideouts!

We got back in the academy in amazing time and I got out to hear my name being called.

"Roza!" I looked up startled, only one person called me that and I knew his voice from anywhere. All my instincts told me this was Dimitri, but my logic told me otherwise. Dimitri was on a mission to find the last Dragomir. He couldn't be back yet. Unless, Poppy brought him…

His arms wrapped around me in a giant hug that lifted me off my feet. I laughed at his enthusiasm. "I missed you." he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too, my husband." I whispered back to him.

He sighed in contentment, "I love the sound of that, my dearest wife."

A loud throat clearing behind us made us spring apart. "I know you guys haven't seen each other in 2 years and your married and all, but the rest of like explanations and would appreciate one now." Adrian said grumpily, probably embarrassed about his earlier crying fit.

"Sure, we can explain. But the one who needs the most explanations here is Eric." I said.

We all looked at him. "you don't need to explain anything to me, I already told you, I know what I am, what strigoi are, what you guys are, Poppy even explained to me a little bit about her. I understand." he said.

I shook my head, "No, Eric you don't understand everything. Do you know about the royal families?"

"Yeah, I know about them, all eleven of them, Badica, Conta, Dashkov, Drozdov, Ivashkov, Lazar, Ozera, Szelsky, Tarus, Voda and Zeklos." he answered, I shook my head once more.

"There is another royal family, Eric. There is only one surviving member, we thought our friend Lissa was the last of them and they were gone when she died 3 years ago. But then we found out that her father had a fling with a woman in Vegas. She gave birth to a son." I paused for dramatic effect (cruel I know!). "Do you know her father's name, Eric?"

He shook his head.

"Lissa's father's name was Eric Dragomir. You are the last of the Dragomirs." I said quietly letting it sink in.

His eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head. "I gotta go call my mum." he said, before his knees buckled from under him and he fell to the ground.

**I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow! But it's school, so it might be difficult... oh well! Have a good day! Plz R+R! XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so sosososososososososososososo sorry I haven't updated in a week. I had really bad writers block and a mini emotional breakdown. I know that's no excuse. But I do hope you can forgive me, and that you enjoy this chapter.**

**I own nothing! Except one button, which I dropped in a puddle! oh...**

After we got Eric to the clinic, Dimitri and I went to go see Christian. We found him curled up in a ball on the ground, with Poppy sitting beside him, stroking his hair slowly.

I knelt down to her level. "Poppy, what's going on?" I asked

She turned to me, "Christian is just having a little bit of trouble with the news that's all."

"What? You mean the stuff about the other Dragomir?" I asked.

"No, I was gonna let you tell him that. He's upset that the oil skimmers cant work today." she replied, smirking.

"Please tell me your joking." I said.

"No, I'm not actually but now I think you may have let the cat out of the bag." She said, pointing at Christian who was staring at us, wide eyed.

"You found Lissa's brother?" he asked. We nodded in return.

He stared at us for a few more moments, then immediately began writing his novel.

We sighed in unison and walked out the door. If Christian is writing his novel there's no stopping him.

We were stopped in our tracks outside he church by a short, red headed mother that happened to be mine.

"Mum!" I cried as I hugged her, I hadn't seen my mum since Lissa's funeral 3 years ago.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Poppy slowly back away. "Poppy! You haven't met my mother have you?" I asked.

She winced. "ooh, yes I have."

My mum stared at her with wide eyes. "Poppy?" she asked. "Is that really you?"

Poppy nodded.

"Oh, my, god!" my mum yelled. "You haven't aged a day in all the 22 years I've known you!"

Poppy nodded again.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked, confused.

"Poppy was friends with your father and I, when we were your age." my mum said in disbelief.

I stared at Poppy. "How old are you?" I asked.

Poppy sighed. "I was born in 1935, I died in 1951 at the age of 16. I am now 75 years old."

We gawked at her. "I thought you were only still down here because your true love wouldn't let you move on." Dimitri said.

Poppy had told us that her love was subconsciously keeping her down on earth until he died. When we asked her how, she said she couldn't tell us because it might give us information to find him with.

"That's true." She said. "He is just still alive, he's 77 now."

"Good lord…" I breathed.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Poppy said enthusiastically, "So, Rose? Did you know that I was in the room when you were born?"

"What?" I snapped.

My phone interrupted the coming rant as I got a text message from Eddie._ Eric's awake._

"Eric's awake, come on!" I said, dragging everyone to the med clinic,

We sat by Eric's bed and explained everything. He listened with an awestruck look on his face.

When we had finish he nodded, just nodded.

"Are you ok?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just let me soak it in, I wont faint again I promise. Just please change the subject." he replied.

"Ok," Mia said cheerfully. "Rose I am reminded of a promise you made to me when Dimitri left. You promised that when he came back you would have a proper wedding. I suggest we start planning."

I groaned, I always thought that my wedding would be planned between me and Lissa. It didn't feel right doing it in another way.

"Ohhh! I already know what I'm getting them!" Poppy yelled and sprinted out the room.

Mia laughed. "Poppy knew when Dimitri was coming back, so we already planned the wedding. Poppy has a great surprise for you, your going to love it."

I laughed back, "I'm not sure I usually like Poppy's surprises!"

Mia smirked, "Don't worry, I helped with this one, trust me, you'll love it. Poppy wanted to do something nice for you, especially since…" Mia trailed off.

"Especially since what, Mia?" I asked.

She smiled sadly at me, "Let's just say we might not have Poppy with us for much longer."

**LOL! Slight cliffy there. I think I'm gonna put Poppy in another FanFiction I'm writing. I'll start publishing it when I have a few more chapters written, its a Harry Potter one.**

** PERLEASE! review! please? You guys are the reason I keep writing! That and my own enjoyment. plz R+R! and if u hav any ideas 4 what could happen or anything u dont understand plz tell me! Im stumped and a bit worried that it's getting confusing!**

**Love you ALL!**

**TotallyGAGA xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I'm sorry for taking so long! SOSO SORRY! PLZ FORGIVE ME! I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, I've decided that the story will last four more chapters including the epilogue, so I'm writing all that now... hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I am no Richelle Mead, I am in fact Shawn the Sheep! BAH!**

"So how is Poppy going to be leaving us?" I asked Mia as we walked back to her dorm.

"I don't know, she just said that she would be leaving soon if what she thinks will happen, happens. If you get my gist…"

I rolled my eyes, it was just like Poppy to be so vague.

As if on cue, around a corner stood Poppy, talking on her mobile phone.

"So is everything ready?" she said. "Ok, I've gotta go. Yeah, love you too. Miss you! Bye!"

She hung up and noticed us staring at her. "What?" she asked.

Mia and I both squealed at the same time and rushed up to her, simultaneously chanting, "Who? What? Where? How? Why?"

"Woah! Woah!" she yelled, "Calm down my sisters!"

I breathed in and out slowly, while Mia just asked again, "Who?"

Poppy raised an eyebrow, "Santa…" she said sarcastically.

"No, really… who?" we replied in angst.

Poppy burst out laughing, "I don't know why you're making such a fuss out of this! I was just talking to my uncle!"

I was confused, "But Poppy, you died almost sixty years ago, how is your uncle still alive?"

She looked at us as if we were crazy, "He's not."

Our mouths burst open, "You have communication with heaven?" I yelled.

"Um, yeah…" she said, looking uncomfortable.

Her phone buzzed as she got a text. She bit her lip worriedly.

"Who is it, Hitler?" I asked.

"Erm, no. Mason." she said.

Our mouths burst open again.

Poppy showed us her text message:

"_Hey, Pops. I'm totaly bord rite now, so plz txt me bck QUICK! Lol! Hows it goin wiv the Joey thing? Luv, mase"_

"Oh my god," Mia said fanning herself away from fainting.

Poppy only grinned and walked away…

**REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, I've skipped a bit. Its now Rose and Dimitri's wedding day... they are treating this as their first wedding day, as they decided that their first one barely counts because no-one was there.**

**Hope you enjoy! I own nothing, except Poppy... but that doesn't count apparently, she says she owns herself. I disagree ;)**

My eyes flew open, it was my wedding day… MY WEDDING DAY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!

I ran out of my room to the sofa where Poppy sat, completely plastered.

"Poppy! I'm getting married!" I screamed, hugging her.

Her eyes narrowed in concentration and eventually got out the slightly slurred words, "I know! This is amazing! We have to get you ready like, NOW!"

She smiled in satisfaction and yelled, even more slurred. "SEE ADRIAN I TOLD YOU I CAN CONGRATULATE ROSE WHILE DRUNK!"

Adrian groaned from behind the coffee table.

"Poppy, please tell me he's drunk on your 'special' alcohol…" I said nervously. Poppy could conjure up things, including alcohol. It had the same effects as ordinary alcohol, but Poppy could turn them off, so she could stop being drunk on command.

"Yeah," she said with a sly grin. "Adrian and I have been playing dares all night, I dared him to down a whole pint of pure vodka. He threw up, it was funny."

"No it wasn't!" he yelled.

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it was…"

"Okay, okay!" I interrupted. "Can the bridesmaid and the grooms-man please stop being drunk and stupid now?"

Poppy gave me her 'puppy eyes' and muttered, "Yes Rose."

She waved her hand and her eyes brightened and became more alert, Adrian jumped up from behind the coffee table and straightened his tie.

I laughed, "Okay, Adrian get to Dimitri's place."

He left and Poppy called Mia, who came bursting in.

"Rose! It's your wedding day!" she squealed.

"I know!" I yelled.

"Hugs everyone!" Poppy called. We all hugged, including Jill, who had just come in.

"Dress time!" Jill shouted, holding up a big white bag.** (Link on my profile)**

They tied me into the dress and stood back to do my hair and makeup. When they had finished they put on their bridesmaid dresses. **(Link on my profile.)**

They all looked gorgeous, their dresses cut just above their stomachs so Mia's bump fit. Poppy's jet black hair was curled and allowed to fall down to her lower back. Her pale skin complimented by a rose tint to her cheeks. Jill's hair was piled on top of her head, her eyes were made to pop with dark eye shadow. Mia glowed her pregnancy glow and her hair was also piled up on her head.

We all giggled and set off to the academy church, the only place we could go if we wanted Christian to come. We stood in line at the church gates, Abe was at my side. He was smiling so much I thought his face might split in half.

Poppy grinned at me. "Now is the time I give you one of your gifts, I'll be right back." she ran into the church back door, where Dimitri was waiting.

She ran back out five minutes later. "Done!" she called. "It will be there when you walk up the isle." she grinned again. "Now for phase two of plan make Poppy favourite"

She waved her hand through the air and a circle of light appeared, it grew and grew until it was the size of a human. A silhouette appeared and got bigger and bigger as it walked towards the opening.

A person climbed out, more than just a person. My best friend. With her platinum blonde hair loose down her back and a bridesmaid dress on. Lissa.

**You know what I like? Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! Sorry for leaving you on a bit of a cliffie there! Damn writers block!**

**All credit to meeee! AHAHA! Just kidding! All credit to the awsomely amazing Richelle Mead!**

I gasped and ran as fast as my dress would let me. "Lissa!" I screamed. She laughed and hugged me hard.

"I missed you so much," she squealed.

"I missed you too!"

She pulled back to look at me, "C'mon Rose, its your wedding day… now get up that isle!"

I grinned and nodded, I ran up to Abe who linked his arm through mine.

All my bridesmaids went up the isle ahead of us, last of all Lissa, my maid of honour.

At last it was my turn, Abe and I walked slowly up the isle, where I saw Dimitri in all his glory, standing next to the slightly glowing, _Mason._

I just smirked, Poppy really pulled this one out of the bag!

Next to Mason was Christian, staring at the girl currently standing on my side of the isle. Lissa. My heart broke as tears silently trickled down his face.

We finally got to the end of the isle, Abe lifted my veil and put my hand in Dimitri's. I smiled at him and he beamed back.

The vicar began to do his thing, I just stared into Dimitri's eyes until he were told to read our vows. Dimitri went first.

"Roza, when I first met you, I was struck by your qualities immediately. Your determination, your kindness, your attitude, your striving need to do what's right, to do what's best for someone else, even if it kills you. Then I got to know you more, and every second that passed I fell more in love with you. Now, if someone asked me to rate my love on a scale of one to ten -not trying to be cliché here- but my answer would be in the millions and is quickly rising."

I then realised that tears were running down my face. It was my turn.

"Dimitri, we've definitely had our share of problems. And probably half the people in this rooms share too. But we've overcome our problems and obstacles, and I like to think we've come out stronger. You are the most caring, amazing, loving, selfless person I have ever met. I love you so much, and I will never ever stop loving you."

Tears were running down his cheeks now, I giggled and wiped them away with my thumb, he caught my hand and held it there.

I was on auto-pilot for the rest of the ceremony, eventually I heard the words. 'I hereby pronounce you husband and wife'

We both broke into grins and Dimitri pulled me into a sweet kiss, he still didn't like PDA.

Everyone cheered and whistled. I laughed, squealed and hugged my bridesmaids. On my mothers instruction, all the guests left the hall, leaving my friends and I, including the dead ones.

Christian slowly walked towards Lissa, she hurried towards him, and slapped him.

"Christian!" she shouted, "I understand that you were upset over my death, but did you have to be this depressed? Everyone was so worried about you! I was worried about…" He cut her off with a kiss.

We all smiled and cheered.

"Ahem!" Mason fake coughed. "Have you all forgotten that I'm back from the dead too?"

I laughed, squealed and hugged him. **(wow! Deja-vu!) **He hugged me back, "I missed you Rosie-Posie."

I hit him, "Don't push it." Earning a grin.

We all laughed and linked arms, walking off to the wedding reception. Together again.

**Two chapters left! Thankyou for reading! And remember! The more reviews I get, the faster I write!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, this is about a day after the wedding. Rose and Dimitri dont have a honey moon, but they do get two days off.**

**DISCLAIMER! I own absolutely nothing! In fact, I live in a box!**

Laughing I kept hugging her until Dimitri had to drag me away and hold me against his chest as tears fell from my eyes.

Mason grinned and bowed at us then turned with a flourish and walked away to heaven.

Lissa gave us one last love filled look. And stepped into the light. She was gone.

Suddenly Mia gasped. We all turned to look at her. It looked like she had wet herself.

"My water just broke," she chocked **(I hate that word!) **out.

Eddie picked her up and we ran to the clinic. They had kitted out a room for this exact moment.

4 hours later, Eddie ran out of the room screaming at the top of his lungs, "I have a son! I'm a father! My amazing wife is a mother! It's a boy!"

We all ran up and hugged him. Then we all piled into Mia's extremely full room. In her arms was an extremely cute baby boy. She smiled and cuddled the baby to her chest.

"We already know what to call him, we want to name him after his godfathers, if that's ok with them, we haven't exactly asked them."

Eddie turned to all of us, including Christian, he was still gloomy but Lissa had shocked him out of his reverie.

"What do you think?" Eddie asked. "Mason Christian Dimitri Adrian Eric Castille."

I beamed, "Perfect." I said.

All the men nodded. Eddie turned his head upwards, "Hear that Mason?" he yelled. "I named my first born son after you! I keep my promises!"

We all burst out laughing.

"I'm sure he heard you Eddie!" Adrian chocked out between bursts of laughter.

"Lets not forget the godmothers!" Mia called out. "Rose, Poppy, Jill, and of course Lissa!"

We squealed and hugged her yelling of course! Except Poppy. She stood in the corner watching little Mason fearfully.

"What's wrong Pops?" Adrian asked her.

She just smiled and shook her head.

"The prophecies are coming true," she said in a dreamy voice, her eyes staring into nothingness.

"_A child born with the names of his heavenly fathers, _

_One of his heavenly mothers having brought them together once more,_

_In reward she moves on,_

_Killing her one true love in the process"_

We stared at her, "Poppy? What's going on?" Adrian asked fearfully.

Her eyes half focused, "I am standing in the shadows so you can still see me, I can barely see you, I'm barely hanging on."

"What?" Dimitri exclaimed.

"My true love died the moment little Mason was born, I have to go, I can move on now." Poppy smiled, "But don't worry, I will always look over you guys and my little godson."

She walked out of the shadows so she turned almost transparent. She stroked little Mason's head. "I will never ever let anything bad happen to you," she whispered to the baby.

Poppy kissed Mia on the cheek and hugged all of us, when she hugged Christian he sobbed. "Please don't go, the wound Lissa left is just starting to heal, I cant lose you."

She pulled back slightly, smiled at him and waved her hand through the air. In each of our hands, a mobile phone box appeared. Poppy laughed, "The last phase of 'Make Poppy Favourite' each of these phones have endless credit, and I think you'll love the contacts list."

With a blaze of light she disappeared, with one last grin on her face.

The phone in my hand buzzed.

_I miss u already!_

_Luv pops_

I burst out laughing, everyone looked at me in surprise. I scrolled down the contacts list:

_Andre  
__Lissa  
__Eric D senior  
__Lissa's Mum  
__Mason  
__Mia's mum__  
__Poppy_

A new txt message came through all our phones.

_We luv u! XOXO from all of us up here!_

Rose beamed, things would be alright.

**I hope I didn't forget anyone who died in the series. I used to have Natalie on there but I figured that they might be mad at her. What with the whole 'almost killing Rose' thing :) I for one love Natalie! I thought she was wickedcool!**

**Oh! And sorry about that whole random prophecies business! I couldn't think of another reason she'd be so gloomy! Also... I like prophecies!**


	10. Epilogue

**Ah! The epilogue... The last chapter of Life Without Lissa! The end of an era you might say! Nah! You probably wont! But I'm just sitting here on my Poppy bedspread (Hell yeah!) basking in the glory of finishing my first fanfiction (The first of many! :P :D)**

**All through writing this I was saying epilogue over and over! So I also had my Dad telling me to say it properly...  
****for some reason I say it EP-IL-OW-GUE when your supposed to say it EP-IL-OG**

**I still own nothing! And I speak no english!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**15 years later**

**Little Mason's POV**

_It was an ordinary day, perfectly ordinary. I had just finished extra training with Uncle Dimitri, or Guardian Belicov as I am told to call him. My mum was fussing about me not eating enough, again._ Seriously, you'd think I was anorexic the way she fussed over me. Uncle Eric was busy representing all Dhampir's in court, attempting to get equal rights for us and to get the moroi learning offensive spells. Uncle Christian was as gloomy as ever. But he had published his book now, after editing out all the little rants he did it only had 500 pages! It cheered him up a bit to see people enjoying his work.

An alarm rang, interrupting me from my musings. I knew this alarm, the strigoi alarm!

I turned and ran for the chapel, the closest safe ground, if the story of Dad, Aunt Rose, Uncle Christian and my namesake getting kidnapped had taught me anything, it was to only fight when you know there is a way. And if you think there is a way, make sure its plausible.

Without warning, a strigoi jumped in front of me. I tried with all my might to fight him, but he was too strong. He backed me up against a thick tree and I could feel his cold, disgusting breath on my neck.

There was suddenly a ray of light and a girl who looked around my age appeared. She grabbed the strigoi and ripped his head off. She looked at me with a clear gaze.

"Are you ok, Mason?"

I was shocked into speechlessness. This girl had just appeared out of thin air, ripped a lunatic strigoi's head off, and not a single hair of her thick black curls was out of place!

"Wh-wh-who are y-y-you?" I stuttered.

She grinned, "Your father had the same reaction when I first met him. Now come on, the fight is over. I'll bring you to your family." She looked squarely into my eyes. "All of them."

"Ok, now I'm really confused." I said.

The girl just giggled, grabbed his hand and ran to the administrative building.

When they entered the room all the guardians were in Mum just yelled, "Mason! Oh, thank god!"

She hugged him hard and showered him with kisses.

"I thought I lost you." she mumbled.

I laughed, "You'll never lose me Mum."

Aunt Rose looked intrigued, "How did you know we were here, Mason?" she asked.

"Oh," I said. "Funny story, this girl appeared out of thin air and ripped a strigoi's head off right in front of me! Then she knew my name and said something about bringing me to all my family, emphasis on the _all._ It was weird. She's gone now."

I looked around, sure enough she had vanished.

"Mason." Uncle Adrian said. "Did you see Christian?"

I shook my head, "No, surely he would be here with you guys."

They all shook their heads.

Aunt Rose grabbed my shoulders, "Mason this is very important. You have to answer me this in as much detail as you can… What did this girl look like?"

I gave her a puzzled frown, "Umm, black curls, extremely pale, around your height, quite thin, she seemed to have some kind of aura?"

Aunt Rose breathed out an unsteady breath and looked to Uncle Dimitri. He nodded grimly, answering her silent question. She stood up and backed away into his arms.

The girl appeared before us. She smiled sadly, "He's with Lissa now."

My family all nodded smiling a little.

The girl turned to me, beaming. "Now! Let me see my godson!"

"Your what?" I burst out.

Everyone started laughing. Except me.

"What? You look the same age as me! How can you be my godmother? How can you appear out of thin air? Why does everyone seem to know you? What's going on?" all my questions came out at once.

The girl giggled and pulled me into a hug, she whispered in my ear. "My name is Poppy and I am an angel. Your angel in fact. I knew your family long before you were born, I made a promise to them that I would always keep you safe."

She pulled back and smiled at me "I'm your Aunt Rose's godmother too!"

"What?" Aunt Rose screamed. Everyone began laughing again.

Three more bursts of white light appeared and three people stepped out, one was Uncle Christian, he looked younger and happier then I had ever seen him. His arm was around a pretty moroi girl with long platinum blonde hair. Next to them was a man I recognised as my name sake. Mason Ashford. He grinned at me.

"Now the gangs all back together!" Uncle Adrian said cheerfully, "How lovely!"

Everyone laughed. And Aunt Rose looked at me in such a way, that I believed with this group of people by my side. I would be happy forever. And I knew they would never leave me. After all! They were my heavenly family!

**Sorry for such a cheesy ending! But I think its a pretty cheesy story...**

**Anywho! If you are confused from that, Christian got himself killed in a really random, really short strigoi attack! And everyone is happy because they know he is at peace!**

**Well... thats the end of Life Without Lissa. If you enjoyed that you may want to check out some other fanfics I've done! ;);) I've got two going right now, I'm thinking of starying another, now I have time cuz its summer and I haven't got this FanFic on my shoulders!**

**Anyway! Thankyou so much for reading, it really means a lot to me! **

**Lots of love **

**_TotallyGaga_**


	11. MESSAGE TO ALL POPPY LOVERS!

**Hey there! **

**I know! I know! You hate author's notes! And this story is most definitely finished!**

**I would quickly like to thank anyone who has reviewed, favorited, story alerted or even just read Life Without Lissa... or any of my FanFics.**

**But thats not why I'm posting a completely illegal author's note!**

**I am posting this for all Poppy lovers out there!**

**Poppy is making her next appearance in the Night World Story that I will post in aproximately five minutes! She is gonna be called Lilly, because there is already a character called Poppy in Night World. So don't get confused!**

**So if you are a Night World fan (like me!) please read 'The Only Way'. And I know it's a crappy title... but the other one I came up with was 'Boot Camp!' which doesn't have a ring to it really... **

**Poppy will also make a few appearances in 'The Tale Of Teddy Lupin', as a Hogwarts ghost. I will add to that story soon! I swear! It's just so difficult to write!**

**Thankyou all!**

**Big Hugs! **

_TotallyGaga_**  
XOXOXO**


End file.
